utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Melonramune/Japanese Translators list
*informative post for anyone who needs it In response to the "Lon's gender" dispute... For those fans who cannot read Japanese, please use the following resources to translate whatever you need. It's kind of hard to explain to skeptic fans who don't believe that Lon is actually a girl unless they see it for themselves. Translators Denshi Jisho : This one's a great online Japanese dictionary. It gives you nice, clear definitions of words, kanji, and phrases even. It also gives you the romaji. I use it a ton not only to translate stuff about utaite, but also to translate mangas. It works great. However, because it's more of a dictionary rather than a translator, you need a basic knowledge of Japanese grammar and idioms to be able to fully understand the Japanese phrase you're trying to translate. Japanese English Dictionary - Dict Box : This one's an excellent Jap-Eng dictionary app. Download it on your ipod, ipad, or iphone and you can use it whenever you like. It's definitions are comprehensive, straightforward, and east to understand. It's basically like Denshi Jisho except in an app form. I use it whenever I try to translate something while on my phone. It's a ton easier to start up this app than to load Denshi Jisho while on a phone. Romaji.org : A great place to translate Japanese phrases into romaji. It's really easy and simple and gives accurate romaji 95% of the time. But it doesn't always do a good job. For instance, when you plug in special and more rare combinations of kanji, like Amatsuki's name in Japanese (天月), you get "Ten gatsu" rather than "Amatsuki". This is because the word "amatsuki" itself is an archaic name from Japanese folklore. the [http://myanimelist.net/anime/3359/Amatsuki anime Amatsuki or read the manga for a quick easy definition of what "amatsuki" means.] It's not used anymore so Romaji.org does not proccess it correctly. I such cases, refer to Denshi Jisho, because it can give you definitions of archaic words. But otherwise, Romaji.org works really well and I highly recommend it. Google Translator : It's a good site to give you a quick overview of the context you're trying to translate. But it's honestly a pretty bad translator. It's better to just use this as your last resort when you have no idea what something says. I do not recommend depending on this translator too much. How to Understand Japanese GPB Education Japanese I - Irasshai : This one's a free, online Japanese I course that comes with videos and worksheets. It mostly covers how to read katakana and hiragana, some phrases, and limited grammar/idioms. It's very helpful to get people started on understanding Japanese. I've only listened to a couple of videos from them and I thought it's a bit too basic, but my school really likes this company so I guess it should be considered a good place to learn Japanese. Visualizing Japanese Grammar : A really cute way to learn Japanese grammar. It comes with a quiz and word list that complements the video for the unit. It also has a powerpoint slide that summerizes all the grammar on the site. I highly recommend this after you finish Irasshai. Category:Blog posts Category:Resource